A Meeting of Minds
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: A Dan/Blair fic, set after the kiss! Not too sure what's going on yet...  I'm aware I'm not selling the fic very well, just come in and have a look :p  Rated T to be safe  Nothing offensive, just not sure about my language
1. 1

**Hi, I am love, love, loving Blair and Dan on Gossip Girl at the moment, I honestly think they make a pretty damn cute couple! Anyway, herhe is my take on what happened after * the kiss*, well as you can probably tell it's from the morning after not directly. :p I began writing this intending for it to have multiple chapters, but reading it through it seems to make quite a nice one shot. Think I should carry it on? Anyway, back to the point! I never normally do these with my stories but everyone else does so I think I probably should, FYI guys I do NOT and never will own Gossip Girl or the characters, although I wish I did! Anyway, hope you enjoy **

_Gossip Girl here, your number one source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans Upper East-Siders. B spotted in Brooklyn walking hand in hand with Lonely Boy. Why the sudden change in heart B? Suddenly seeing what your BFF saw all along in Lonely Boy? Wonder what she'll think when she finds out? And what about Little J? Not sure she would approve of this union? Whatever goes down, I'll keep you posted. You know you love me, _

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

One kiss can change everything. One moment, twenty seconds and the path of your life can be irreversibly altered.

"Good morning America!" A cheerful voice suddenly blared out in the dark bedroom, two bodies moved slightly as the sound reached them and their dreams were irreparably perforated. An overplayed pop song was playing as they turned to face each other. Dan was shocked to see that she was smiling. He had had sex with Blair Waldorf, and she had slept with him, in his bed, in his loft, in Brooklyn of all places yet she was still smiling. If anyone had told him he would be lying in bed with Blair Waldorf a month ago he would've laughed in their face. It was crazy, even now. Crazy but exciting.

Blair watched Dan happily as he got out of bed wearing just a pair of grey boxers. They weren't even designer which normally Blair would have commented on, but right now she didn't care. She was content. "Would you like some breakfast? Toast? Orange juice?" Dan was asking as he pulled on a white T shirt which showed off his lean figure. "Yes please, some orange juice would be lovely," Blair replied, propping herself up with her pillow as Dan walked out the room.. No other guy had offered her breakfast before and she could feel herself grinning widely as she heard him singing in the kitchen. Blair got out of the bed and pulled up the blinds, revealing, well some grotty side alley. But Blair was in such a mood that she only noticed the pretty parts – the clear blue sky and the bright, shining sun, the beautiful old red brick which formed the building opposite. Dan returned with a tray, smiling as he noticed her looking out the window. "Brooklyns not all that bad, hey?" he asked, somewhat jokingly. For a moment she ignored him, simply staring out the window, as if the sight was fascinating, impossible to look away from, before turning to him and saying in a warm, soft tone that he had began hearing a lot more often "I wouldn't go that far but some elements aren't too bad." They stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to decipher what the other was thinking before Blair broke the silence "Thank you for the juice." She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, "No problem," Dan replied " I hope you like it, it's not freshly squeezed by Dorota." Blair chuckled softly before delicately sipping the bright orange liquid, "It's lovely Humphrey." She smiled at him before sitting in the edge of the bed and drinking the rest of the juice.

For a while, the silence returned. Neither sure what to say. They had both had an amazing time, and were pretty sure each other had also, but this was not the most pressing issue. In Blairs eyes, sex had made the relationship official. She didn't know where Dan stood and was about to breach the subject when Dan tentatively began "So last night…" Blair gave him a small smile before turning to look out the window, unsure of what was coming next, "I had a really nice time Blair, and I'd really like it if we could, well you know…" Blairs smile widened and she fought to suppress it before turning back to face Dan. She had grown to trust him, but she didn't want to let her guard down completely – let him see every emotion he put upon her. "I, despite all odds, had a nice time too. I can't believe I'm saying this Humphrey but I too would like it." Both of them had avoided the term couple, both knowing the stubbornness of the other and not wanting to be the one putting themselves out there. Dan eventually added "So, are we a couple now?" Blair simply nodded, before turning again to the window so he could not see her wide grin.

"My Dad's not going to be here all day." Dan told Blair once she was dressed and gussied, we can hang out if you want, maybe watch a film?"

"I would love to watch a film with you Humphrey, your taste is exquisite, what did you have in mind?" Indeed Dans taste in films was a big plus to Blair. With Nate she was normally made to watch horror films, with Serena she was made to watch unintelligent, unwitty rom-coms and with Chuck she was forced to watch well, porn. "How about Casablanca?" Dan queried, holding up the DVD case as if to prove to her that really was the film he wanted to watch. "Perfect." Blair replied earnestly. She curled on the sofa and watched as he bent down to set up the DVD player. Dan had a very nice body, understatedly toned she decided was how she'd described it, not "Kinda scrawny." As Serena had once suggested. Dan felt her watching him and grinned to himself before standing back up and joining her on the sofa. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him, and then he hit play.


	2. 2

_B and D spotted leaving a coffee shop with a coffee and a bag possibly containing carbs in Brooklyn. What's B doing there, and what's she doing with D? I hope it's kinky. BFF's and occasional bonkers N and S spotted entering B's apartment. Not gonna find her there sweeties. V seen looking angry at a bus stop. Maybe she's off to see C, nothing better than two exes plotting, or maybe she's off to see Little J, who's still going incognito._

_Whatever's going down, you know I'll tell you,_

_You know you love me _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Dan wasn't quite sure what was going on. He was sat in his apartment with Blair Waldorf, watching far too closely as she delicately ate the cream cheese bagel he'd bought her from his favourite coffee shop. "These are great," Blair commented as she took a bite from the bagel,

"Yeah. They're the best in Brooklyn. Serena used to love them." Dan replied. Blair looked at him for a second and her forehead creased as an expression of guilt consumed her face, but in a moment it was gone. A few moments later the bagel was gone too. "I used to think you never ate." Dan told Blair as she screwed up the bag her bagel had come in, "I used to not. Sometimes." Blair replied, turning away from him to show she didn't want to elaborate on the matter. He wanted to ask her why, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Already he felt like he'd been Blairs friend for a lot longer than a couple of months, but he knew she was different. It took longer for her to trust people. "So what do you wanna do now?" Dan asked somewhat normally as Blair continued to look out the window onto the street below. She turned to him with a half smile before replying, "I think maybe it's best I go home now Humphrey. I'm meant to be meeting Serena this afternoon."

"Oh right," Dan replied, trying to hide his disappointment. "Well can we see each other again soon?" Dan felt almost stupid asking this, after all, Blair had said they were a couple now, hadn't she? "Sure. I'll ring you later." Blair replied somewhat offhandishly. Immediately Dan became suspicious. She regrets her decision, he thought. She doesn't want to be with me. Blsirs mobile went off moments after their exchange, before Dan had the chance to say something Blair had walked into his bedroom and answered the call. He casually walked moved closer to the door, curious of whom she would want to talk to away from him.

"Hi S," he heard Blair exclaim in a voice that sounded full of false happiness. He watched as he bit her lip, listening intently to what her friend was telling her, then, for a moment an expression of horror crept onto her face, but she quickly regained composure and replied 'Oh, well, I remembered this morning that I'd pencilled in a hair appointment this afternoon when we were meant to be shopping so I rearranged it for this morning. You know what Pierre's like sometimes – the man wouldn't stop telling me about how he and his partner are investing in a vineyard in Italy so I've been there nearly all morning. I've only just got away." Blair laughed as Serena said something on he other end of the line. Dan scoffed at how naturally Blair was lying. There was something else they had in common – he thought he was a great liar but from the conversation he could hear he got the impression Blair was a better one. "Okay, on my way now, Bye!" Blair said, hanging up her phone an placing it back in her bag. "I've got to go she said, meeting Dans eyes as she approached the doorway. "Yeah, I knida guessed." Dan replied and she hit him playfully n the nose. He stared at her for a moment and she just looked back. This was so bizarre, never had Dan or Blair thought they would be in this situation. "I'll call you tonight," Blair repeated, cupping his head in her hand and looking him in the eyes. "I promise." And with tat she gave him a peck on the lips and walked past him, heading towards the exit. "Blair!" Dan shouted after her, causing her to swivel round as she reached the front door, she looked at him questioningly. "Take care." It sounded pathetic, he knew. But he couldn't quite say what he wanted to. Not yet. She smiled at him again before opening the front door and issuing a final "Bye Humphrey." As she walked out the loft and returned to her world.

**I don't know why I continued this story really. I mean I kind of liked the concept but I really, really detest this chapter. Everything about it – the pace, the style of writing, the content, and for that I can only apologise. I feel kind of bad even publishing this but, hey, not everyone is like me, some people might like this. Seriously though, if you read this and hated it I'm really sorry. I don't think I'm going to continue this story, I don't really have any ideas on what would happen apart from the obvious confrontations. Feel welcome to give me a suggestion though, if I see something that I think will work I *may* give it a go, but when I say I don't like this chapter, I really mean it. It's totally put me off the whole story. But I'm too lazy to re-write so he presto.**

**Sorry for the rambling guys.**


End file.
